Living Double
by Diana.likes2eat
Summary: I gave him a look and nodded my head to the side where the security guard was making his way toward him. He averted his eyes from mine for a second and saw the security guard. That was when he smirked, winked, and tipped his hat at me, breaking his straight face facade before slipping out the door into the cool blue night, quickly, leaving me confused and intrigued.
1. Chapter 1

It was another night and i dressed up again. Tonight was a light red corset, bra, panties, black heels, and also a little black wig. I topped it off with a long white dress over, that i'd take off on stage later. I wasn't excited to see gross and horny men every night, i was excited for the money they were going to give me, and since i couldn't live in complete poverty, i took the option.

"And everyone's favorite: Red!" i could hear the echoing of the club leader's voice, Sam. I was the favorite of all the men in the underground gentlemen's club, though i didn't sleep with anyone, in fact i was a virgin, just stripped since i was still too young.

Sam wasn't the one who owned the joint, but was the one who manages it, which means he made the rules, unless altered otherwise. His rules were that only girls from age 15 and up would be allowed to work for him. 15-17 would be the ages of stripping and 18+ could choose to do more with the men if they wanted. They weren't forced, but it would seem to be, since it paid so well. He also ordered us to wear wigs because we would often be known outside of the Club. He also wanted us to have fake stage names as to not have people skeptical or anything, except mine might be a little- Scarlett.. Red..

In retrospect, i probably should've chosen a better name, but since red was the color i wore on my first night on the job, it just stuck.

I'm 16 and went to Sam just a couple months ago when my parents had both died in an accident. I didn't like talking about it much, but when Sam had heard that, he took me in immediately and i've been a big hit since.

I teased the crowd with only one of my legs in-between the red curtains, to which i heard a couple whistles. The music came on and i let my body flow with the seductive tone of it, the red curtains opening, revealing me. There were some new comers, some of which looked some what young. I scanned the crowd to get a good look to see who would pay more, noting that i would go towards them.

The silver pole had just been polished and i smirked at the crowd when i twisted my leg around it. I had gotten up to the top and slid down with my two legs, slipping off the shoulders of the dress. A round of applause was triggered and some hollered. Out of the corner of my eyes i saw money being thrown on the stage some yelling "more!"

When i had gotten to the ground, i got on my knees and slipped the whole dress off and left it on the ground, bodiless, which started a chain of men yelling for more and telling me to take it all off.

I now walked toward the crowd, finding the most prominent man in the place and bent down so that my boobs were in his face and i could practically see him drool, which i would've been disgusted, except he had found the middle of my breasts and stuck a $20 bill down there.

That sure made me happy and found it fit to shimmy up, my bottom being inches from his face and he stuck another bill down my knickers. I smirked on the inside because on stage was when i was in a sense "professional". I laughed at myself because i never would have thought that this was how i would making my money.

I danced around for awhile till the music stopped and i bowed. I was about to leave the stage when i caught eye contact with a newsboy. He was much taller than me, even with my heels- i'm kind of short. I smirked and winked at him because he was cute and his blue/gray eyes were staring me up and down.

He was sitting all the way in the back, holding a cane, and clothes a usual newsies would wear- loose pants, a plaid gray shirt rolled up, and suspenders, except his were red. He looked like he didn't fit into the place and i was right because i saw security start walking toward him, but he didn't seem to notice because he was too busy staring at me.

I gave him a look and nodded my head to the side where the security guard was making his way toward him. He averted his eyes from mine for a second and saw the security guard.

That was when he smirked, winked, and tipped his hat at me, breaking his straight face facade before slipping out the door into the cool blue night, quickly.

I had laughed at that peculiar moment and walked backstage again, there was something about him.. it was weird, but in a pleasurable sense. Candace, Stacy, and Charlotte were on tonight too, so i greeted them before they left to go on stage, adrenaline rushing through me like it always did when i got backstage.

I found money all over, from my breasts, heels, knickers, shoulders, basically everywhere. Tonight was a good night, i could tell because there was more money in more places. I had taken off my wig and let loose my natural dark strawberry blonde waves before sitting and counting my money.

When i had counted about $97, i smiled because that would mean almost a weeks breakfast, lunch, and dinner for me, which would also mean, i wouldn't need to work again until next week. Also one of Sam's rules: make as much as you need and come again when for money to fit enough of your needs, but that was only restricted for ages 15-17.

I had wiped off all my makeup, thankful because it felt like my face was being suffocated, i always hated it. I had dressed in unflattering clothes again, comfy pants, paired with a belt and a pink button up that i had tucked in. I had managed to tame my hair and put it in two french braids.

I went to go check out stage again to see if i could make eye contact with Sam and when i did, i waved him good bye and he did it back at me, before i left through the back door into the nice cool night.

I had hidden my money in my bra just in case. I walked off merrily and didn't even realize someone was following me until about 5 minutes later. I had started to feel uneasy and saw a shadow behind me.

I quickly turned around and stared at him. It was the newsie from the club. "if you're here to rape me, just know that i can give you a black eye in under three seconds." i got into fighting stance, ready.

That triggered a smirk and i eased my shoulders. He didn't respond. "What do you want?" i asked, confused by his game. He stared in my eyes for a bit before responding "Do i'se know you'se?" i had forgotten that i looked in a way, completely different than on stage.

"not unless you do, but i don't recall.." he furrowed his brow, staring at my facial structure, intently. "you'se from dah Bronx?" i shook my head slowly, puzzled at what he was talking about. "Why you'se in 'Hattan?" i retaliated, annoyed that a stranger wanted to know "None of your business."

He didn't seem to like that and his face darkened a bit. He stared me up and down a second and i began to feel self conscious, something i've never felt before. Why did i feel a sense of such safety right now? Was it this guy that radiated all types of feelings?

Being on stage is different because no one knows me, but this guy is seeing me as me, slightly nice clothes and no makeup. "Do you need something?" i asked again, pulling a strand of hair back behind my ear, in an awkward way. He just stared at me, again. I was scared he was going to recognize me and rape me but thankfully, that didn't happen.

"You'se an orphan, ain't you'se" he said straightforwardly, which caught me by surprise. "Yeah..? How'd you know?" he smirked and says proudly, chin up and everything "'Cause i'se de king of Brooklyn, I'se ain't stupid."

I let out a laugh at his ridiculous joke but realized he wasn't joking after a minute. "Um.. Okay.." I looked around, trying to find an escape route. "What you'se name?" i was getting a little creeped out because i wasn't used to a guy taking so much interest in me rather then my body.

"Scarlett." he looked like he was thinking hard and i swear he was about to say my stage name but then he said something else "You'se ain't got a place tah stay, ey?" i looked up at him, even more confused that he knew these things about me.

"I told you, it's none of your business." he looked me deep in the eyes "Listen, i'se just wanted tah know, the Manhattan lodgin' house-" i cut him off "I'd love to!"

He furrowed his eyebrows and asked "Love tah what?" i smiled stupidly at him "Weren't you gonna offer me a place at the lodging house?" i asked happily, I hadn't had a place to stay tonight and i didn't want to stay on the streets again, not if i could avoid it.

"I'se nevah said dat." he spat back, serious now. "But.." he rolled his eyes, irritated "you'se didn't let me'se finish. I'se was gone say that there's dis boy der and he's lost his sistah who fits your description a bit."

My eyes faltered and i got mad "Well.." i stuttered with my words, trying to blame him for something that i wasn't really sure yet. "why would you give me false hope?! Now i'm gonna need to need to sleep on the streets tonight.." i was getting ready to walk away, pouting, and hoping he would stop me and invite me in.

"Wait." he said and i stopped in my tracks, smiling before going back to that pouty face again, and turned. "Dere's somethin' on yah hair right der'" he said nonchalantly, but also a little bit playfully, to which i had looked stupidly at him.

I gave him a dirty look and he smirked, not caring. "Fine. Whatever" i more angrily rather than sassily said. "Bye.. Scarlett" i rolled my eyes and turned toward the direction of Medda's, needing some comfort.. and alcohol.

"I'se think you'se wanna go dat way" I turned around again and he was pointing the opposite way of where i was going. "No, i'm going this way." i said straightforward like. "You'se.. Going' to Medda's?"

Confused, i said "yeah, why?" then realization hit me "You're going too." i scoffed "Great, this is just peachy."

So we walked, not uttering a word to each other, we didn't even walk next to each other. I walked in front of him while he just followed. But i could feel his icy blue eyes staring me down from behind and my mind drifted to better days..


	2. Chapter 2

Medda's was as crowded and loud as could be. Typical. It always comforted me, having people who smelled like their own home and smiled like there was no tomorrow. I always loved coming here to people watch. I never really mingled with anyone, I usually just sat down in the corner, enjoyed Medda, who was an old friend of moms', drank, and watched.

Tonight was different though. Completely out of the norm for me.

I had went to my usual spot, in the corner, and ordered a drink, ready to just sit back and unwind for the day. I was watching a newbie trying to woo news girl who was looked like she was acting uninterested. They're gonna sleep together tonight. The way they playfully touched each other was a sign.

I gazed around more and eventually landed my eyes on a group where "the king of Brooklyn" sat. I noticed he wasn't with a girl, which was weird to me because he looked like a complete douche who would do that sort of thing.

His eyes had found mine and i looked away, ashamed that i let myself look that long. After my drink came, i dared to look back, which might have been a mistake because he was still staring at me. I didn't know what to do, so i looked around me, to see if maybe he was looking at someone by me. But alas, no one was around me but myself and my drink and i don't think he was staring so intensely at my drink.

I tried for a friendly smile but then he looked away. Completely and utterly embarrassing. I mentally shot myself in the head for ever trying to smile at him. He was a douche is what it is.

I let that slip and kept on people watching. I saw Medda sing on stage while many payed attention to her. They were so transfixed with how she worked her body and her voice with a little irish accent still present in it.

Medda had caught contact with me and motioned for me to come up. I shook my head fiercely but a couple of newsies had noticed what she wanted and followed through. They guided me through the crowd and i ended up on stage.

"Newsies! Pay special attention to my very special and beautiful friend, Scarlett! Boys, be gentlemen to her tonight or else you won't be allowed in here anymore." She turned toward me now "Now, why don't you sing that song we talked about."

I looked around and shook my head profusely. She insisted and gave me the mic, motioning for the music to come on. I tried to get off stage, but Brooklyn had stopped me. His eyes were glued to me and i was starting to get a sort of high on it. My heart started to beat faster and faster when I had started singing.

It was a lullaby that my mom used to sing to me at night when I was younger. A beautiful song that always left me dreaming rainbows and bunnies. I kept good eye contact with him for awhile until i got to the chorus and i let go, feeling the music sway with me.

I thought i could hear a lot of yelling and the crowd going crazy, but it felt like i was still in my room just singing to myself in the mirror. It was blurry but all i knew was that i loved it.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins when i hit the high notes, i closed my eyes when i finished. For a moment, there was an eery silence, somebody yelling "she's crying!"

I realized that I was and touched my hand to my face, feeling the wet, fresh trickle down from the side of my face. They all cheered loudly after that and when i got off stage, people patted me on the back, some full on hugging me. Most of them drunk.

I found myself outside a few hugs later, people still talking about my "amazing voice". The cool air had wiped the tears from my face and i had let out a deep breath, wiping the excess tears away from my face.

I heard footsteps approach me from behind. In my gut, i already knew who it was for some reason, but i turned around to reassure myself. "What's your name?" i finally asked Brooklyn.

He stared at me with such intense eyes, just soaking me in slowly. I felt uneasy at first but by now, all the staring, i was starting to get used to. I kind of enjoyed it. "Red."

My eyes widened and like the dumb person i am, had swallowed and breathed at the same time, causing me to cough exuberantly. He had rested a hand on my back and patted it, helping me.

We were really close now, our faces touching, when i finally regained myself. "I don't know-" he raised an eyebrow as to say that i shouldn't lie to him or cross him in anyway. I looked away. For the first time, i was ashamed at how i made my money. All the guilt had finally settled that it was completely wrong to sell my body in that way.

When i dared to look back into his eyes, i was expecting to see an ashamed person holding me, but instead, i saw a smile.

"Spot Conlon."

"What?"

"My name is Spot Conlon."

He let go of me, making me feel a little chilly again, and we shook hands.


End file.
